One Fatal Hit
by TheWonton
Summary: The race ends, Amy is with Ian, and our story takes place. This is for Luver.of.Pie's Tearjerker contest! Read and Review!


**One Fatal Hit**

**A/N- Well, this is my story for Luver of Pie's contest. I hope it makes you all cry. I don't want to make you cry, but since that is the goal of this contest, I guess I have to at least try to make you cry. Hehe, it rhymed. Enjoy!**

_At the End of the Race_

All of the contestants were called back to the site of Grace's mansion. The mansion itself was no longer there. A little bit of foundation, the overgrown yard, and the sidewalk were all that remained of the once great mansion. All of the family members were milling about on the lawn waiting for something to happen. Many of them had questions. Everyone was starting to get a bit agitated.

"What were we all called back for?" asked Eisenhower Holt impatiently.

"Why are the Kabras not present?" asked Alistair Oh.

"We've missed a lot of the race, and I for one would like to get back to it," complained Ted Starling.

"Do we get anything to eat?" asked Dan Cahill

Then a man dressed entirely in black stepped of the woods. "I will answer all of your questions," he said.

"Well, yo better be like supa quick 'bout it! I like haz a show to like show up at, yo," said Jonah Wizard.

"Eisenhower, you were all called back so I could announce the winners of the hunt. Alistair, I believe that answers your question. The Kabras were victorious and are receiving the reward for finding all thirty-nine clues. Ted, seeing as I just said the race is over, you will no longer continue to search for the clues. Dan, I'm sorry, you will not be receiving anything to eat."

There were mixed reactions among the relatives.

"The Kabras made only one request. It came from Ian. Amy Cahill, he requested to see you," finished the man in Black.

_Seven Years After the Race. Ian and Amy are dining at an expensive restaurant._

The restaurant was quite large. Ian had reserved a smaller room that was set of to the side of the restaurant. This area was to be used for private dinning. On this particular night, the lights were dimmed and small candles were lit throughout the room. Soft music was playing in the background.

"I have to say, Amy, this meal was quite succulent," Ian told Amy.

"Why, yes, I agree," laughed Amy. "You did hire the finest chefs to prepare this meal, and you had the most expensive ingredients ordered to prepare the food."

"Well, I always want to get the best for you, my love," purred Ian.

"I remember when I loathed hearing you call me love," giggled Amy. "Now I really enjoy.

Ian leaned over and kissed Amy. "Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

"Oh, Ian, this night was wonderful," said Amy.

"Thank you for giving me the privilege of having such a wonderful person to share this night with," replied Ian.

Amy smiled. "You're welcome, Ian."

With that, Ian reached into the pocket within his suit. He pulled out a small, scarlet box. He opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Amy?" he asked quietly as he knelt down on one knee.

"Yes."

_Eight Years After the Race. Amy and Ian are now 24_

It was a beautiful wedding. All of Amy and Ian's relatives were there. Event the one's who had competed against them a few years before in the hunt for the Thirty-nine Clues. Nellie was there as well. Dan was being his normal self. He was at the appetizer table eating shrimp. No one minded. Today was a grand, jubilant day.

"Do you, Ian Kabra, take this woman, Amy Cahill, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the Preacher.

"I do," replied Ian.

"Do you, Amy Cahill, take this man, Ian Kabra, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," replied Amy.

"Ian, you may now kiss the bride.

With that Ian and Amy were married. They moved into a large mansion near London with an immense backyard with a lake, tennis courts, a swimming pool, a huge library, and even a small bowling alley.

"Ian, t-this place is wonderful," marveled Amy as she marveled at the library.

"Yes love, it is," said Ian.

"A year ago, you asked me to marry you," said Amy. "I'm glad that I said yes"

"So am I, Amy my love," said Ian.

_Nine Years After the Race._

"Happy anniversary, Amy," said Ian happily.

"It's been a year since our marriage," replied Amy.

"One glorious year," said Ian.

Amy looked at Ian happily. "Don't forget that we also have a baby on the way."

"I am anticipating the day that it is born," said Ian.

_Ten Years After the Race. Amy is in the Hospital._

The hospital was quite large. It was fancy, and Amy had received the best doctors available. She was lying in a hospital bed. Ian was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'm here with you," said Ian.

"Oh, Ian, I f-feel like I let you d-down," sobbed Amy.

"Amy you did no such thing. Don't tell yourself that!"

Amy sighed. "I guess you're right, Ian."

Just then the doctor walked in. "I have terrible news," he said. "We have run all the tests possible and I'm afraid that we have come to a horrible conclusion. Amy will not survive. This is too serious and there is still no cure. I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kabra. I'll leave you two alone now." With that, the doctor left.

Amy broke into sobs. "Ian?"

"Yes, love?"

"T-tell baby Thana that I said bye. Don't let her grow up too fast," whispered Amy. With that, the cruel hands of cancer claimed yet another victim.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed my story! Just to let you know, the name Thana is from Greek mythology. It means death. I named the baby that because Amy dies and the name meaning death work well together. Did the story make you sad? I hope so! Well, now, review!**


End file.
